Es como… un déjà vu
by Anniih
Summary: No entiendo, me invitas hablar sobre temas de negocios y al final nos desviamos terminando en la cama, y tú lo sabes. Es repetitivo. Es…no saber pero a la vez sí, lo que viene después. Es como un déjà vu. Muy extraño. *UKxChile* "Soy Annix3, cuenta nueva*


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Solo los uso si algún día llegará pasar todo esto en mi mente.

Advertencia: Narración media explicita de Arthur. Un semi-lemon o lime o como quieran llamarle, o hice el intento.

Pareja: UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Soy Anni o "Anni x3"**, si no lo saben. Tengo cuenta nueva, está usaré de ahora en adelante.

.

* * *

**Es como… un déjà vu**

Esas sonrisas tuyas me encantan, más cuando me recibes al llegar a tu casa, aunque me dices que no es necesaria tanta cordialidad. Solo actuó a reírme de una manera forzada encontrando lo divertido, porque lo hay.

Me dejas entrar a tu cálido hogar. Me ofreces algo para la sed si vengo cansado. Doy las gracias pero niego tu ofrecimiento sin herirte y te entrego unos scones preparados por mí envueltos en una bolsa de plástico. Las aceptas sonriendo y me dices que irás por una mermelada mientras que yo, tome asiento en la mesa de la sala.

Sé que no soy bueno en la cocina, sé que no te agradan mis scones –pero dices que te encantan–, por esa razón mezclas su sabor con algo más. Mermelada, manjar, mantequilla, bueno, lo que sea. Y también sé que, puedes comer cualquier cosa si tienes **demasiada** hambre. _¿Cómo puedes estar tan delgado, Manuel?_ Me lo preguntó conteniendo la risa mientras cierro los ojos. Reírme a carcajadas estando solo sería una mala educación de mi parte. No quiero defraudarte, hacer desaparecer mi imagen de _caballero_ que tengo _contigo_. Levanto los parpados y veo una taza dejada frente a mí. Veo tu mano sosteniéndola, y la sigo hasta tu rostro todo casual. Me preguntas si quiero hacerte compañía con una taza de té (Lo de compañía le agregué yo). Por supuesto que acompañarte no lo rechazaría. Acepto muy a gusto, y te vas a dejar la otra taza en tu puesto frente a mí. Me acomodo, espero unos minutos a que vuelvas sirviendo el agua hervida en nuestras tazas y los scones que te regalé con mermelada. Y te sientas frente a mí.

¿Por qué frente a mí? ¿Gustas que te admire? En cualquier situación me estás tapando el horizonte para verte. Y me pregunto otra vez por qué lo haces. ¿De verdad te gusta que te mire? No tengo problemas en hacerlo, _y lo sabes_.

Bien, entonces voy a mirarte luego de dar un sorbo a mi té rojo, aspirando el aroma de lo seductor que puede lograr a ser. Justo antes, me doy cuenta que usas el juego de tazas de porcelana _inglesa _que te regalé hace un año. _No cambias._ Sonrío para luego, al fin, sentir la infusión en mi boca siendo todo un caballero. Porque lo soy, no hay duda.

Me comentas algo. Te miro. Y me preguntas que opino. Lamentablemente me desvié de qué hablamos, pero solo veo tus expresiones y noto que debo darte la razón. Me hablas de la vida cotidiana, si aquello te ocurrió ayer, antes de ayer, o la semana pasada. En realidad no lo sé. Estoy más concentrado en tus expresiones de curvar esos labios dulces. Apuesto que están dulces gracias a las cucharaditas de azúcar agregadas al té. ¿Sabes Manuel? Tengo **ganas** de probarlos.

Doy otro sorbo, y asiento a tus comentarios. Se supone que hablaríamos de cosas comerciales, no de nuestras vidas sociales. Qué importa ahora. Prefiero ver tus labios curvados… ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? Una mermelada de mora traviesa en ellos. Me están jugando una mala pasada. ¿Podré resistirlo? Vamos Manuel, date cuenta que tienes _algo_ ahí. **Límpiate**.

_No lo haces…sigues hablando con tus __**lindas**__ sonrisas. _

_Y yo…no soy bueno cuando alguien se me está insinuando indirectamente._

Detienes la conversación, mirándome desentendido, si me encuentro bien por mirarte **muy** fijamente. No respondo y tomo tu mano. La presiono un poco, me levanto de la silla e inclino mi cuerpo hacia adelante para quitarte esa mermelada cerca de la comisura de tus labios, con la lengua. Estando ahí, entreabro los ojos y veo con claridad que te has sonrojado. Te ves vulnerable. Aprovecho en continuar el casi beso que te di. No importa si estoy en una mala posición _mi_ Manuel, quiero averiguar que sabor tienes en la boca, por dentro y por fuera.

Tienes los labios dulces. Lo sabía. Sin embargo con cierta aleación de…un poco espeso.

Sosteniendo tu mano, entrelazo mis dedos mientras no doy pausa al beso, el cual lo profundizo. Me incomoda esta posición, _bloody hell_. No tengo otra opción de moverme hacia mi lado alrededor de la mesa sin dejar de alejarme de tu rostro, acercándome a ti medio inclinado. Al estar incorporado y frente a ti, te hago poner de pie. Corres accidentalmente la silla hacia atrás y no dejo de besarte, y ni un reclamo me has dado, únicamente un gemido ahogado.

Te tomo de la cintura de la misma manera que la describo, te apego a mí. Perdón por ser brusco con ese movimiento, sabes que no soy del todo así, no tengo penurias _contigo._ Y te llevo a tu habitación. Sí, **conozco** donde queda tu habitación, **sé** su recorrido hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Te acuesto en la cama siendo lo más cuidadoso con toda mi caballerosidad. _Aun no la he perdido, por ahora._ Y te sigo robando el aliento mientras subo a tu delgado cuerpo. Hay que ser frágil contigo, José Manuel, pero no mucho, porque te sientes débil, y débil no lo eres para nada. Lo mismo sucede conmigo, detesto que me traten de débil.

¿Te das cuenta que nos parecemos? Me gustaría decirte todos nuestros parecidos, pero no terminaría nunca y me desconcentraría en lamerte el cuello, y lo próximo que haré: desabrocharte la camisa que estorba, permaneciendo en tu blanquecino cuello.

Oigo tu jadeos que le doy culpa y agradecimientos al succionar tu piel. Te voy hacer jadear y gemir más que esto, mucho más. Deseo estar adentro. Sentir tu cansancio en mi oído, excitarme gracias a eso sin dar pausa. Me gustaría que me dijeras que eres todo mío. Pero sé que no lo harás y menos lo haré yo, porque no es propio de un caballero, ¿verdad? _No puedo ser más cínico de lo que ya soy. _Aun así…me encantaría que lo dijeras. _Okey_, vale soñar.

Oigo otro jadeo algo distante desde mi nueva posición adquirida. Ya me encuentro en tu torso. Te recorro con mis gélidas manos desde los hombros hasta donde comienza tus pantalones. _Tch, otro estorbo_. Siembro mis labios en tu vientre y procedo a ascender una mano a tus tetillas a entretenerme por el momento. Solo por el momento porque vuelvo a subir dejando en tu piel una línea de saliva a succionar tus diminutos botones rosados. Hago círculos con mi lengua en uno y lo endurezco, y en el otro lo toco con mis dedos. Alzo el rostro y te beso. Acomodo el cuerpo entremedio de tus piernas, abriéndolas, sentir mi miembro sobre el tuyo detrás de nuestras telas, comenzando a mover mi cintura provocando roces en ellos. ¿Te gusta? A mí también. Lo tienes duro, como el mío.

Será mejor que me quite la ropa. Me alejó quedando de rodillas y me quito lo más rápido posible la camisa, pero primero tengo que desabrochar la chaqueta y la corbata. Me enredo un poco y te ríes. ¿Eso es gracioso? Te sonrió de lado tirando las prendas al suelo. Disculpa eso, cuando terminemos las recogeré.

Me tomas por sorpresa cuando te levantas y comienzas a desabrocharme el pantalón. Hoy no Manuel…hoy no. Aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras. Lamentablemente (si es que le debo decirlo así) estoy acelerado. Tengo el cuerpo _caliente_.

Te miro bajándome la cremallera. Bien, solo dejaré que me quites los pantalones. Y eso ocurre dejándome solo en ropa interior. Hasta aquí llegas Manuel, no vas a seguir porque me he lanzado una vez más sobre ti, besándote por unos cortos segundos de una manera salvaje sintiendo el sabor de nuestras salivas. Me inclino hacia atrás y con mis manos rápidas te desnudo las piernas y te arrebato como sea la camisa que todavía llevabas puesta.

¿Te mencioné algunas vez que te ves hermoso desnudo? Sí, lo hecho **muchas** veces. Y te lo digo nuevamente. Veo que te sonrojas por mis halagos sinceros y galanes. Tienes los pómulos de un precioso colorido, también menciono eso y te sonrojas más. Entreabres los labios y los callo con los míos. Una vez más me coloco entremedio de tus piernas, mientras te masturbo aunque ya lo tengas erecto. Sigo en tu boca tan sabrosa y húmeda que no me dan ganas de alejarme, y para eso dejo de tocarte, llevando mis manos a las tiras de mi ropa interior, bajando hasta los glúteos, sacando mi sexo. Abro tus piernas y te atraigo de la cintura. Creo que debo separarme de tu boca, pero mi néctar salivar va a mis dos dedos listos para entrar en ti.

Uno dedo entra. Luego el otro. Hago unos desplazamientos de adentro hacia afuera para que te vayas acostumbrando, _querido_.

Tomo mi intimidad y entro con cuidado a tu entrada. Al fin estoy adentro.

Gimes. Gimo. Tengo que acomodarme sobre ti, así moverme con libertad. Y empiezo a entrar sosteniéndome de la cama con la espalda arqueada sin desviar la mirada de tu rostro. Tienes los ojos cerrados. Cierro los mío, sintiendo con más placer al estar dentro tuyo, y sentir como lo disfruto a cada segundo y a cada ahogo de tu respirar. _God_, eres tan exquisito Manuel, sobre todo al contraer un poco tu entrada tan caliente y húmeda, donde entro con algo de dificultad, pero no algo que no pueda seguir, pues esto me entusiasma y mucho.

Tomo tu intimidad entre mi mano. ¿Sabes lo que voy hacer? Ayudarte. Te masturbo nuevamente, de arriba abajo las veces necesarias ya que quiero oírte más, cerca de mi oído. Gime para mí, que sean sensuales y excitantes, una buena mezcla. Me acuesto a un lado de tu cabeza y te doy mi tibio aliento. Te suelto, siento tu bulto en mi estómago, tomo tus piernas cruzándolas sobre mi cintura y voy embistiendo con más rapidez, gracias a eso nuestras exhalaciones e inhalaciones se oyen agotadas y dificultosas.

_Te oyes tan sensual_.

Entre abro los ojos y veo que te mantienes agitado mirando a la nada, a mi parecer. Y susurras…

«Tus hadas…»

No miras a la nada. Miras a mis lindas hadas quienes nos observan (según a mi criterio) maravilladas de su amo. No les más atención a ellas.

«Déjalas…»

Y lo que pienso te lo digo. Déjalas que miren, como si nunca lo hicieran.

Beso tu cuello y pregunto si te gusta, obviamente no es el beso. Sí, a veces suelo ser un tanto vulgar, pero estas situaciones me provocan olvidar mi _status_ de educación. Y…bueno… ¿te gusta como lo hago? Respondes en un susurro bastante bajo mezclándose con los gemidos entrecortados.

Me abrazas por la espalda sin que me detenga, aprovecho en iniciar un nuevo ósculo invadiendo el aire que sostienes, generando una batalla campal entre nuestras lenguas. Me detienes (pero no mis embestidas) pidiendo que pronuncie tu nombre en español. Río y lo notas. Lo sé, lo sé. No te gusta que diga –ni digan– tu nombre en inglés ni en otro idioma. Tampoco me gusta que mencionen mi nombre de esas formas, menos en español.

«_Manuel…_»

Susurro cerca de a tus labios haciendo leve contacto. Luego pronuncias el mío. Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, solo en tu boca. Y en tu boca vuelvo a besar, sin contenerme en entrar y salir más rápido que antes.

Una pregunta Manuel… ¿por qué me invitas? Cada vez que lo haces terminamos haciéndolo. Y vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué? ¿De verdad te gusta hacerlo conmigo? Bueno, a mí me gusta. Me haces sentir poderoso. Me encanta que seas mío y yo tuyo. Pero aun no entiendo, me invitas hablar sobre temas de negocios y al final nos desviamos terminando en la cama, y tú lo **sabes**.

Quiero preguntarte. Si lo hago, la pasión terminaría ante tus arrebatos. Prefiero ser cauteloso y respetoso. Además ya no puedo preguntarte porque yaces dormido en mi pecho…y después te haces a un lado con la nariz hacia al techo.

Dejo pasar treinta minutos para recoger mis prendas y vestirme, tener cuidado de no despertarte. Al parecer lo hago. _I'm sorry._

Te sientas y me miras. Yo te sonrío cuando termino de abrochar mi camisa, solo me falta la corbata y la chaqueta. Me acerco y me dices que cuando me vaya cierre la puerta con llave, porque no quieres tener más visitas aparte de la mía, además deseas descansar luego del ejercicio que tuvimos. Asiento. Como usted diga mi _princesa_ (obviamente no diría eso en voz alta).

Ya es hora de irme. Cojo tu mano con mi característica caballerosidad y cortesía, posando mis labios en ella. Luego beso tu boca y tu frente haciéndome el tonto en no notar tu pequeño sonrosado. Me despido con un "_Nos vemos_" y me levando de la cama cogiendo mi corbata y la chaqueta, saliendo de la habitación. Busco las llaves en los bolsillos de mi pantalón llegando a la puerta.

Solo yo tengo las llaves de tu casa. Debo ser afortunado. Cierro por fuera. Descuida _mi querido_ Manuel, cerraré bien para que nadie venga a molestarte y puedas descansar, como siempre lo hago al irme. Esta escena siempre se repite sin contar las otras donde me quedo a tu lado hasta el amanecer del otro día.

Escenas repetidas, como si ya he pasado por esto antes. Y es así.

Como ya me lo había preguntado sobre tus invitaciones y al final terminamos en la cama, es repetitivo. Es…no saber pero a la vez sí, lo que viene después.

Es realmente gracioso lo que estoy pensando.

Es como un _déjà vu. _Muy extraño.

Me alejo de tu casa, arreglándome la corbata. ¿Vas a volver a invitarme? Espero otra invitación tuya…

…pensándolo bien, es mi turno ¿no te parece? Podemos iniciar un nuevo _déjà vu _en mi casa, _mi querido_ Manuel. Además en mi casa hace mucho frío, es una **buena **compañía para darnos _calor_.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Cómo quedó? Hice mi **** intento en usar a Arthur más…más él, sacando su lado posesivo y pervertido y caballero. No tenía ningún título pensando hasta llegar a las últimas líneas y se me ocurrió lo del deja vú, okey es fail. Lo más complicado fue narrar el semi-lemon…tal vez le faltó más, pero no pude.

Y…bien…eso sería. *le tiran tomates, pero ella se esconde*

Aadsadada. Según yo, creo que algunas me van a matar cuando suba mi UK!PiratexUk, es que shipeo a Arthur ukearse el mismo, los veo muy Hard, y me encanta. ¡Kira me apoya! ¡Se mi esposa! =D

…

_¿Review's?_


End file.
